


Monsters

by mhei_lynn



Series: Merlin Fics [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Monster - Freeform, One Shot, Probably ooc, sort of a character thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Summary: Tell me what monsters are
Series: Merlin Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505555
Kudos: 33





	Monsters

“Monster are vicious beasts," Arthur says. “They steal and kill from the homes of men. _Magic-“_ his face scrunched up, saying the words with most disgust in his tone. “-corrupts. Monsters are corrupted men. It turns good men evil, turns siblings to traitors, turns fathers into cold kings. Monsters lie, use, manipulate, and betray their friends”

The hate and anger poured through his voice. “People become monsters when monsters corrupt them”

* * *

“Monsters are just people” Merlin finally added, when everyone had left. “People who believed that they had no choice. Monsters steal because they are starving. Monsters kill to protect themselves and others. They’re corrupted men who do evil. They do bad things because they think they have no choice because-“ Merlin let out a tired laugh. “-because honestly? It’s so much easier to believe that you don’t have a choice”

The tiredness seeped through his voice, words that were resigned. “People become monsters when they start to cut off parts of themselves thinking they have no choice but to do it”

**Author's Note:**

> everyone: writes christmas aus and fluffy fics
> 
> me: writes some slight angsty stuff


End file.
